


Nah she didn't!

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During Hogwarts years probably year 6 or something, F/M, M/M, Marauders era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: Sirius Black is wondering why everyone just couldn't see that Lily Evans totally has a thing (or things) on James Potter.(on the other hand James Potter is confused why Sirius Black is unable to see this Black-Lupin thingy going on.)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nah she didn't!

很难说这事儿是谁先发现的——所谓当局者迷旁观者清，首先可以排除詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯；其次是彼得·佩蒂格鲁，自从玛丽·麦克唐纳和他一起逛过一次霍格莫德后这家伙就成天魂不守舍精神恍惚；也不太可能是莱姆斯·卢平，小级长近期一直忙着应付学业，走路都在念叨背诵魔法史课本重要内容；马琳·麦金农和多卡斯·梅多斯被直接开除了能够拥有“发现”这件事的能力，她俩自打分进格兰芬多就坚持认为莉莉·伊万斯百分之百喜欢女人。

排除法得出结论，头一个觉察出端倪的人是西里斯·布莱克。就算毫无恋爱经验他也能精准判断莉莉·伊万斯终于“无可救药地爱上了詹姆·波特（这家伙的原话）”，依据是他引以为傲的直觉。正是这种直觉让他很早就发现了自己不喜欢女人，尽管马琳尖刻地指出他们两年级那场著名的 **BOYS OR GIRLS** 争论后他就该意识到的。

总之西里斯兴致勃勃地把这个消息先告诉了莱姆斯·卢平，后者恼火地哼唧着抬起头顶着黑眼圈目光灼灼地看着他：“你告诉我这个干嘛？”

“分享喜悦，你难道没有一种由内而外真情实感的成就感吗？”

莱姆斯揉了揉太阳穴。“我不知道，这是个好消息，但你挑在这个时间告诉我真的让我有一种由内而外真情实感想揍你一顿的冲动。”他闭上眼，“看在梅林的份上，大脚板，现在是凌晨三点！”

西里斯不想被一个对自己怀着杀心的莱姆斯·卢平在床上就地掐死；他短暂地抛开了莱米床上死做鬼也风流这种不切实际的念头，在对方真的翻身动手行凶的前一刻飞快地滚下床逃回自己帐子里。他们没有惊动任何人，至少他是这么认为的。

显然他错了。翌日傍晚，詹姆在格兰芬多公共休息室绘声绘色地给马琳、多卡斯、玛丽以及一个脸涨得通红一副救命啊我真的不想听的架势的彼得讲述今早凌晨他迷迷糊糊醒来后掀开床帘看到的惊人景象。西里斯和莱姆斯总算选择抛开廉耻在他们的寝室里你侬我侬，这件事不管怎么看都应该让脑回路正常的室友（比如此刻看着快哭出来的彼得）暴跳如雷，——寝室是公共生活区，怎么就成了你们肆无忌惮交换体温的地方？——但詹姆·波特不一样，他毫不介意自己的好朋友们冲破世俗束缚勇敢地互诉衷情。添油加醋的描述言过其实得过分明显，但维系了好几年恋人关系的马琳和多卡斯依旧听得津津有味还时不时怪叫几声。

这一片长沙发上异于往常的动静到底还是惊动了另一头压低了声音和莱姆斯·卢平分享自己最新发现的西里斯·布莱克。他对挚友的迟钝百思不得其解，对莱姆斯的不耐烦更想不明白——詹莉爱情故事最终成了双向冒粉色泡泡，这难道不值得他们开一打香槟庆祝吗？——而且为什么詹姆·波特本人就是看不出来？莱姆斯回答因为波特先生潜意识里已经本能地把伊万斯小姐说的每一句话都当成挖苦了，而他不耐烦是因为西里斯像只巨型树懒一样挂在他身上的时候他没法抬笔写论文。

西里斯说别写论文了那东西周一才交，现在快听我分析为什么我确定莉莉·伊万斯也喜欢詹姆·波特；莱姆斯说没错它是周一才交但今天周日了，现在快从我身上下来好好写你那篇刚起了个头的论文。

西里斯说我不，我要先听听叉子在女人堆里——噢，还有彼得——聊什么八卦故事，既然你对我有理有据头头是道的分析论证毫无兴趣。莱姆斯回答好行快去，——但一会儿你还是得坐过来写论文。西里斯叹气，好吧月亮脸亲爱的，我吵不过你。

莱姆斯说你再喊我一声亲爱的我今晚就爬你床上用枕头闷死你。

西里斯说好的亲爱的，然后翻过长桌，发射，咣地落在詹姆·波特边上的沙发垫里：“在讨论什么？”

“你和卢平终于忍不住在寝室里屈服于内分泌系统和大脑皮质对你们的安排。”马琳回答。

“我和——什么安排？”

“她的意思是你终于熬到了莱姆斯·卢平的Pon Farr*时刻。”多卡斯补充。

西里斯没看过星际迷航，于是多卡斯稍微给他解释了一下——后果是这家伙马上就跟笑得前仰后合的詹姆·波特扭成一团了。

“拜托，大脚板，这事儿我们总有一天会发现的。”眼镜男孩笑嘻嘻地躲开气急败坏的一枕头痛击，“凌晨三点和月亮脸窝在他的床——”

“——那是我在跟他分享我的最新发现——”

“——发现你喜欢他已经到了必须闹得整个寝室鸡飞狗跳的程度——”

“——发现伊万斯喜欢你，笨蛋！”

脱口而出的突然打击永远出人意料地见效奇快。詹姆愣在原地硬生生接了一记沙发垫，西里斯整了整被拽松的发辫，潇洒地甩甩脑袋，然后发现这张沙发上十二只眼睛都在定定地看着自己。

玛丽·麦克唐纳率先打破沉默：“她讨厌他。”

“她才没有。”西里斯拍了拍被揪得有些发皱的衬衫，优雅地抬腿半躺倒在沙发上，“还有别的意见吗？”

马琳和多卡斯同时举手，但詹姆抢先开口了：“你他妈在逗我，是吧？”

西里斯摇头，沉重地叹一口气，“反问句不算问题。”

“你听她亲口说的？”穷追不舍。

“没有，但——”

“停停停停停，讨论结束。这么打赢枕头大战一点也不光彩。”詹姆听上去有些沮丧。他抓了抓头发，转身，一言不发地上楼。

“你不该这么和他开玩笑的。”马琳说。

“他这会儿该趴床上伤心了。”多卡斯接上。

“你可以泡点茶安抚一下他。”玛丽建议；彼得点了点头。

“我没有跟他开玩笑……你们都觉得我在跟他开玩笑？”西里斯这回真的感觉身边的人都不可理喻——反复督促自己写论文的莱姆斯·卢平相较之下简直就是天使。他噌地从沙发上窜起来，步伐坚定地走到莱姆斯边上，坐下，转过头看着已经写完了论文正在加引的小级长：“甜心，我回来了。”

“你不准备上楼安慰一下伤了心的大情圣先生？”莱姆斯头也不抬，“我看到你拿沙发垫砸了他一下以后他就万念俱灰跑寝室里了。”

“蠢鹿。”西里斯铺开论文纸，“他不相信伊万斯喜欢他。他觉得我故意和他开玩笑就为了分散他注意力好打赢枕头大战。”

“你确实做得出这种事。”

“但我不会拿他和伊万斯的事情——好吧，可是之前他又不介意。”西里斯愤愤地咬了咬羽毛笔尾巴，“什么时候这么多愁善感起来。”

莱姆斯合上书卷好论文，“你不如现在上楼问问他，不管怎样你确实拿沙发垫砸了他脸。而且我看你一时半会儿也写不出什么东西。”

“我胡编乱造的能力够我半小时把它搞定。”

“那你也不差这点儿时间给寝室里那头耷拉着脑袋的鹿鹿顺毛儿。”

西里斯抬头忧愁地望一眼莱姆斯——后者始终拿侧脸对着他——“行吧。”他放下羽毛笔，“我去看看他。”

推门进屋右拐两米就会看到一个一头栽进床里眼镜搁在枕头上的詹姆·波特。沮丧得理直气壮，难过得显而易见，失落得有理有据。他都在放弃追求莉莉·伊万斯转而一辈子当个单身汉的边缘了，西里斯就非得挑在这种时候往他烧成灰的废墟上再丢根点燃的烟头。整整六年半，他从来没想过自己的耐心能撑着他一遍遍虔诚地继续喜欢莉莉·伊万斯，哪怕她和他的打招呼已经从中性色彩的“你也好，波特”附带一声或无奈或恼火的叹气变成“想都别想，鸟窝头”。真正让他彻底绝望的是最近这段时间莉莉·伊万斯甚至都不屑于出现在他眼前了，他每次刚看到她她就快步走开，远远躲着，一副怕他的鸟窝头能传染的表情。如此大约过了一个月他就受不了了，某日挑了个周围没多少人的时机匆匆堵住她路委委屈屈地问自己是不是哪儿又惹着了她，——拜托别不理我，告诉我我哪儿有问题我立刻改——得到的回答是一句气得满脸通红尖着嗓子（他从来没听她声音那么尖锐过）的“你整个人都是问题，放我走开！”

然后她猛地转过身趁他没反应过来就走了。他呆立在原地，头一回知道了心碎真的会发出劈里啪啦的响声。

那天过后他决心放下自己不切实际的喜欢。——他到底没法再坚持下去，时间只会让莉莉·伊万斯越来越讨厌他。他们的交集肉眼可见地减少，他更多地专注在改善活点地图和学习上——顺便，仿佛为了弥补他笃信再也不会圆满的感情生活一般，认真观察起了西里斯和莱姆斯这两个明显不对劲的家伙。

他不知道自己是不是在拿好友们的暧昧举动填上把莉莉从脑子里生生剜去的空洞；他只知道他仔细观察起来后发觉这两个人真的有点问题。这种“我的梅林啊我的朋友们真的在进行刻骨铭心的地下恋情”的顿悟在凌晨他被悉悉簌簌的动静吵醒并拉开床帘看看是不是有人梦游的时候猛烈地从他脑子深处一跃而起，不消一刻钟他连西里斯-莱姆斯的婚礼致辞都起草结束了。

他不管这俩人事后怎么推脱，他只相信他看到的：西里斯的帘子开着，床上没人；莱姆斯的帘子拉着，但西里斯的脚从帘子缝隙里露出来了。好，这世界上没有人能说服詹姆他俩没在趁着天色未明偷偷打啵儿或者别的什么他不敢往下细想的东西。当他十拿九稳地和其他人栩栩如生地描述这件事时，猛扑过来和他枕头大战的西里斯反而肯定了他本来就确定不是猜想的猜想，——这就是此地无银三百两，这就是欲盖弥彰，让枕头大战时候向来堂堂正正的西里斯·布莱克都气急败坏耍阴招才勉强赢过他还搞得他心情跌至谷底。

“叉子？——你还好吗？”

“走开，你这个枕头大战作弊的家伙。”

西里斯没理他，挨着他床沿坐下了。“……要来一杯伯爵红茶吗？”他问。

“不用，我没事。”

“你听着不像没事，不过谢天谢地因为我本来就指望你说不用。我还得从月亮脸的抽屉里偷几袋茶包——”

“别说了，大脚板。”詹姆的声音充满痛苦，“你和月亮脸的完美爱情故事只会让我更难受。”

“我和——哪儿来的完美爱情故事？我不喜欢——我没有那种——你这么一说——算了不重要，这事儿和我无关。”西里斯拍了拍他后背，“这关于你。”

“什么关于我，你发现你男朋友喜欢我？”闷闷地。

“我没有男朋——我在说的是莉莉·伊万斯。不是说莉莉·伊万斯是我男朋友，梅林在上我对她半点兴趣都没有，而且她也不是男孩。重点是我有充分理由证明她真的喜欢你，我的老天——为什么你们都看不出来呢？——只有莱姆斯说他相（詹姆猛地抬起头睁着失去眼镜后实际上啥都没看清的眼睛狠狠瞪着他）——好好，我不提他了，但我们真的不是你想的——”

西里斯识趣地闭嘴。詹姆伸手拿了眼镜戴上，给了他一个视线清晰的“别再炫耀你男朋友了”式注视。

“你还要继续你那一套收不回来的为了赢枕头大战的‘伊万斯喜欢波特’谎言吗？”

“那不是谎言！”

“她讨厌我！”

“她才没有！”西里斯用力拍了拍床，“你感觉不出来不代表这就是假的。拜托，”他伸手抓住挚友的肩膀，“至少听我分析一下为什么我这么说。”

没有人知道那天晚上西里斯跟詹姆说了啥。总之波特先生在未来好几天都挂着醍醐灌顶茅塞顿开的傻笑，他的注意力也不完全集中在推理西里斯和莱姆斯到底什么情况上了（另一种说法是他确定他的好友们就是在恋爱；他是对的，不过那并不是他真正记挂着的事情）。

马琳和多卡斯说西里斯往他泡的红茶里加了致幻剂，莱姆斯说不可能，因为他的红茶包没有“莫名其妙又失踪好几袋”。合理解释应该是西里斯想方设法让詹姆信了他的异想天开，什么莉莉·伊万斯不仅喜欢男生，她喜欢的男生还就是詹姆·波特——马琳恍然大悟一般在某节变形课上这么跟多卡斯争论，然后被麦格教授留下关禁闭。

西里斯对莱姆斯说这就是迟钝，恋爱中的人——从詹姆到莉莉到马琳到多卡斯到玛丽和彼得，都有够傻的。莱姆斯回看着他说把你的胳膊从我脖子上拿下来，热死了——另一头就是詹姆摇着头对正在分享同一个马卡龙蛋糕的马琳和多卡斯说，老天，他们俩总有一天会发现这就叫谈恋爱的，顺便偷偷瞄一眼就站在不远处看着橱柜里小饼干的莉莉·伊万斯。

这天他们在霍格莫德，放假了，大家禁止莱姆斯·卢平写作业，硬生生把他也拖着来耍。主力军自然是西里斯，说服小级长的只可能是他那位还没意识到自己是他男朋友的蠢狗。

“好了就到此为止我受不了了。”詹姆猛地从座位上站起来，“我还缺最后一条证据。”

一桌其他几个人一脸茫然地看着他；西里斯假如听清了他说的话可能就会点头打手势鼓励，很不幸他刚刚在跟莱姆斯扯皮，所以也跟着露出空白的表情看着詹姆走到了橱柜边上。

情圣先生清了清嗓子。

“他要干啥？”玛丽问。

离太远了听不见——不需要听见，在完全静默的目瞪口呆中，詹姆拥抱了莉莉，——红发姑娘破天荒地没把他推开然后甩一堆恶咒让他满地打滚。

“可是她讨厌他啊！”周围不知道谁小声说了一句。

“她才没有。”西里斯心满意足地反驳。

**FIN.**


End file.
